Forbidden Love
by awk0writer
Summary: Tris is Dauntless and she and Uriah go through initiation and Zeke is a Dauntless teacher. Tris has had a crush on Zeke for a long time and this is basically her life through initiation. Her dad is Max (weird i know!) I'm not good at summaries but i promise the story is good… I hope! Rated T for Tris! P.S. if anyone wants to Co-Author, just DM me!
1. Chapter 1

**I want to give a **_**huge**_** thanks to trispri0r for helping me! I really appreciate it! You've been an amazing tutor! Thanks again! Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent! I had to add some names that are not in the book so sorry about that.**

Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I wake up this morning and check the clock in my house. It's 10am! Finally! I've turned thirteen! I'm a teenager now! My birthday party is going to be in five hours! I'm so excited, Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Ryder, Lauren, Keels, Zeke and the whole entire class is gonna be there! Uriah and I have been friends since I don't even know how long and we both promised we would choose Dauntless no matter what. Uriah has an older brother Zeke who I've had a crush on since well, I met him I guess. He always treated me as a little sister and I've respected him as an older brother but I've liked him more than that. Uriah's the only one who knows about it and I told him cuz we don't hide any secrets from each other. I get up, get ready in the bathroom and put on my new sleeveless ruffle shirt with my black mini skirt and leggings underneath. As I put on my black leather boots, the doorbell rings and I open it too see Uriah and Zeke at the door.

"Happy Birthday Trissy-poo!" Uriah says hugging me. He's wearing a black muscle T-shirt with black basketball shorts and sneakers.

"Thanks Uri." I say, "You didn't have to come this early. It doesn't start for another five hours or so."

"Ya, we know but we wanted to help you get ready." he says gesturing to Zeke.

"Happy Birthday Tris!" Zeke says, opening up his arms to hug. He looks so hot today. He has his jet black hair perfectly combed and is wearing a black T-shirt and jeans with black combat boots. I hug him and say thanks.

"So if you guys really want to help, you can start with the decorations," I point to the boxes filled with decorations.

"Ok. Come on Uriah, lets go get these boxes" Zeke says lifting one up.

"What do you mean? The parties at my place." I say confused.

"We changed it to our house since we do have a huge basement!" Zeke laughs. I punch him playfully and grab a box too.

**Five Hours Later…**

"This party is awesome!" I holler over the music, swaying my hips to the music. Uriah pulls me off to the side and we get a drink.

"I've noticed Zeke looking at you the whole entire party" he wiggles his eyebrows at me. I blush and look over at Zeke's direction and he indeed is looking at me. I smile and wave a little and he smiles back.

"Come on! Let's open your presents!" he says dragging me up to the huge pile of presents. I grab one and start to open it…

**Two Hours Later…**

"Thanks for coming guys!" I wave at the retreating figures of my friends.

"Thanks for the party guys." I say to Uriah and Zeke, giving them each a hug. I lie on their couch reading a book and eventually doze off.

**Three Years Later…**

"Mar Mar, Candor or Dauntless" I say starting off the game

"Hmmm, Dauntless" she smirks

"I dare you to go outside to the Pit and when you see the first guy with his girlfriend say 'I don't believe it! How could you do this to me? You said you loved me!' and slap him and run away crying." I say holding back my laughter.

"Ok" she says as she flips her hair over her shoulder and walks out. She jumps on top of this Dauntless guy with his girlfriend, knocking him down and with her tear-streaked face she yelled "How could you do this to me? You said you loved me! How?" she slapped him and ran back. The guy's girlfriend slapped him and stalked away with the guy at her heels talking really fast.

"That was so fun! Ok, Uriah, Candor or Dauntless." She pats her hair down.

"Dauntless" he says.

"I dare you to do a hot sauce contest with Tris" I wink at Uriah.

"You're on!" he yells "Zeke bring out the hot sauce!" Zeke goes and gets 10 shot glasses each and a bottle of hot sauce. He pours the hot sauce in the glasses.

"Ready, Set, Gooooooo!" Keels yells. Once I've gotten to my seventh glass, Uriah is on his fifth and his face is bright red.

"WATER! WATER, WATER, WATER! GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DRINK! MY THROAT IS ON FIRE! MILK, WATER WHATEVER! GIMME SOMETHING!" he yells running around in circles. Zeke gives him the hot sauce bottle and Uriah drinks it.

"ZEKE YOU MADE IT WORSE!" Uriah whines jumping up and down like a little kangaroo. Zeke give me a questioning look, not noticing the hot sauce bottle in his hands and through my laughs I point to his hand. Zeke pales and grabs some ice and pops them into Uriah's mouth. I chug the rest of the hot sauce bottle down my throat and lick my lips. Yum. I turn back to my friends and they're all looking at me with they're mouths wide open.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Y-y-you drank the whole thing!" Keels stammers.

"Ya! It was really good!" I love hot stuff!

"Ok, Ryder! Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks, chugging down a bottle of water.

"Candor, don't trust your dares." Ryder shudders.

"Bed, wed, dead Lynn, Tris and Shauna!" Uriah laughs.

"Umm, bed Tris, wed Shauna and dead Lynn. Sorry Lynn" he covers his face with his arms as Lynn and I throw pillows at him.

"Owwwww! Stop!" he whines and we all laugh.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor?" he raises one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Pansycake." Uriah whispers besides me. I giggle and Zeke give me a weird look.

"Who do you like?" Ryder leans in. He shakes his head and takes off his shirt, showing off his very toned muscles. All the girls gawk at it except for me, I see him shirtless almost every single day almost since Zeke takes off his shirt at home.

"Ok, um, Tris. Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks.

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to go to the Pit and dump a bucket of ice water on the first person you see then kiss them on the lips." Zeke laughs.

"Fiiine" I say. I walk outside and the first person I see is Jason, the guy who has had a crush on me forever. I walk up to him, smile sweetly and dump the bucket of ice cold water on his head.

"What the fu-?" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips and quickly pull away but he holds me there with his arm around my waist so I kick him in the stomach. Then I grab his wrist and flip him over. He stays there and groans. I get a couple of wolf-whistles, curtsy, kick him one more time for the good measure then walk back down to the room.

"Lynn, you haven't gone yet" I say rubbing my lips in disgust and sitting down. She gulps.

"Dauntless." She says

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a tattoo of anything I want." Uriah jumps up and down when she nods and I follow them to the tattoo parlor. I chose something nice, a Dauntless flame symbol on her shoulder, right below the shoulder blade. When he was done, we walk back to the room and she shows everyone her tattoo.

"Ok, Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?" she asks

"Dauntless" he says calmly

"I dare you kiss Tris." she smiles smugly as everyone gives her shocked looks.

I turn to look at him and before I can say anything, his lips crash onto mine and pulls away quickly.

"That meant nothing. Ok now giggle like I told you something funny" he whispers into my ear and I giggle, receiving weird looks from our friends. I shrug it off and scan the room to see Zeke looking at his lap.

"Guys can you believe it? Tomorrows Choosing Ceremony and Aptitude Test. I'm so choosing Dauntless! Wait we all will!" I say jumping up and down. "Except for Zeke since he already did." I look at him and wink. He winks back and makes my heart flutter.

"Ok! Nite everyone!" I say hugging Uriah before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

Today is the day! Today's Choosing Ceremony! Uriah and I are both going to chose Dauntless without a doubt! I get up and brush teeth, wash my face and put on my clothes. I chose a black T-shirt with jeans and since its winter, I pull on my black hoodie with fur on the hood. I brush my hair before pulling it up into a high ponytail. Then I went up to Uriah's house and knocked on the door. I wait until a very tired looking Uriah opens the door with his blanket trailing behind him.

"Hiiiiii Uriah! Do you know what day it is?" I ask leaning in. He shakes his head and rubs some sleep out of his eyes. I slap him across the cheek to wake him up.

"What?" he asks yawning.

"Today's Choosing Ceremony!" I say clapping my hands and walking in to plop down on the couch. Uriah groans and closes the door behind him.

"We are so choosing Dauntless. Lemme get ready while you sit there and do nothing!" he calls "There's Dauntless Cake in the fridge! Don't touch it!" I laugh and grab it from the fridge. When he comes back I'm done with the cake and he's very, very mad. He starts chasing me around the house. I run up the stairs and hide in the nearest room there is. I peer through the peephole and stay there until I hear a cough behind me. I look around and see a shirtless Zeke with a very confused look on his face.

"I ate his cake…" I say. He gives me an 'oh' face and goes back to doing what he was doing. I hear Uriah walking past the door so I open the door and somersault onto his back, making him groan under the sudden weight.

"Get. Off. My. Back!" he growls as he starts jumping and running around wildly but I hold on, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms hooked around his shoulders. He finally gives up and sits on the couch.

"Yessss! I win!" I stand up on the couch pumping my fists in the air. Uriah groans and I walk with my brother, Uriah and Zeke to the trains. When we arrive in front of school, we all start yelling and jump off. I see a boy from Abnegation staring at me. I smile and wave at him but he looks down and blushes. Uriah laughs and throws an arm around my shoulder. Zeke is trailing behind but soon comes up and tickles me. I start doing flips all the way to the door to our school. I'm about to stumble when Caleb catches me and smiles. I smile back and hug him.

"Remember to make the choices you want to make Tris," he whispers as I hug him. He pulls back and ruffles my hair and I quickly pat it down. We go on with school and soon the Aptitude test start. I sit at the table with Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Ryder, Lauren, Keels, Zeke. They start calling names and I doze off until I hear "Tris Parker and Uriah Pedrad". I stand up with shaky hands with Uriah and Caleb gives my hand a tight squeeze. I walk into the brightly lit room to see an Abnegation woman standing near the chair. I look around the room and look at the mirrored walls. The woman motions me to sit in the chair, which I do, and she attaches some wires to my head. I look at her and realize she's Natalie, the girl who transferred to Abnegation three years ago.

"Natalie?" I ask looking up at her. She looks up and smiles.

"Tris! How are you?" she asks. I smile and give her a hug, which she returns.

"Good! How's Abnegation?" I wonder.

"Really great. Although I have to cover up that Dauntless tattoo I have on wrist, I'm pretty happy there." She hands me a glass containing clear liquid, like water.

"Good luck!" she smiles and faces the computer. I drink it and it and everything goes black. I open my eyes and I am still in the Aptitude test room except it's empty besides the chair I get off the chair and walk around looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Choose" a woman's voice says and I whirl around to see someone but no ones there.

"Choose" I hear it again and a table with a cheese and a knife appears to my right. I automatically pick up the knife and twirl it around in my hand. I see a huge German Shepard baring its fangs at me, drool coming out of the side of its mouth. I stand my ground as the dog runs towards me; I kneel down to the ground as the dog gets closer and closer to me. I close my eyes and soon feel the dogs hot breath on my face. I look up to the dog and see it whimpering, wagging its tail happily. I laugh in relief.

"Maybe you're not such a bad guy after all huh?" I say starching its ears.

"Doggy!" I hear a high-pitched voice and turn to see a little girl in a little white dress, stretching her arms out to the dog as if to embrace it. The dog snaps its teeth and growls ready to pounce and starts running towards the girl. She starts running and I drop the knife, to start running towards the dog. Once I'm in range, I jump at the dog and the scenario disappears. Suddenly I'm on a bus, but I don't know where I'm going. I look outside and it's raining. Someone taps my shoulder; I turn around and see a man with scars covering his body holding a newspaper.

"Do you know this guy?" he asks me pointing to the picture on the front page. The headline reads: Brutal Murderer Finally Apprehended. I look closely and feel like I might know him.

"Well? Do you?" he demands. I shake my head no.

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes" he says and I shake my head again.

"I don't know him," I say firmly.

"You're lying! You could save me!" he sounds desperate now.

"I told you I don't know him!" I snap and the world dissolves. I wake up with a start and I'm back in the Aptitude test room. Natalie looks at me wide eyed in shock.

"I'll be right back." She says slipping out of the door. I'm confused as I wait for her.

"Your results were inconclusive." Natalie says as she comes back into the room.

"What do you mean they were inconclusive?" I ask her rubbing my palms against my jeans to wipe off the sweat on them.

"Usually, the results should eliminate all the factions except one. In your case two were ruled out." She says placing her hands on the armrest.

"This is called Divergent. It's an extremely rare cause and you must not share this information with anyone. Do you understand Tris?" I nod.

"We aren't supposed to share our test results anyway." I say smirking.

"But, never must you tell this to anyone, your parents, your family, absolutely no one understand? Oh, and your factions were Abnegation and Dauntless." She says furiously typing on the computer.

"I will administrate your test results as Dauntless but the choice is still yours to make at the Choosing Ceremony."

"Thank you. For telling me," I say she nods and hugs me then waves me away. The rest of the day goes by quickly but all I'm thinking about are three things.

Dauntless.

Abnegation.

Divergent.

I have to tell Uriah. I mean I can't keep it in forever and he's my best friend. We sit side by side in the large room where the Choosing Ceremony is being held. Some faction leaders make some speeches and one by one each person comes up and chooses their faction. I zone out until I hear the name 'Caleb Parker'. I stare at my brother as he walks up to the stage. He takes the knife from Max, our Dauntless leader and cuts his hand. His hand hovers right over Dauntless and Erudite. I hold my breath and Uriah holds my hand. The blood drips down into the water in the Erudite bowl, which is now red from his blood. The Erudite cheer as us Dauntless bow our heads down in betrayal. I gasp in shock at my brothers retreating figure to stand with his new family. Uriah firmly hugs me as I stifle back a sob. I hear my name being called and I cartwheel all the way up in front of the bowls. I get wolf-whistles and claps from all the factions and I curtsy.

"That's our Tris" Max says laughing and hugging me. He hands me the knife and I cut my hand and automatically spill the blood across the coals. I get loud cheers from Dauntless and I stand at the edge of the stage then do a double pike off the stage and pass Uriah on the way there. Of course, he cuts his hand and spills his blood on the coals too! Once again Dauntless cheer and he does a very sloppy curtsy. They all laugh as he skips up to his seat next to me. I hug him and we sit through the rest of the names. After the last choice, we all run to the trains and whopping and cheering. Then when we get closer to the Dauntless compound, I hang out of the train having half of my body outside of the train and when I see the roof, I jump off and go to the ledge. I'm about to jump off like I always do but Max stops me with a smile. Max found me on the side of the street when I was still a baby and has taken care of me ever since. So he's basically my dad, but we don't look anything alike.

"Remember? I have to do a boring speech?" he says, rolling his eyes. I laugh and retreat into the crowd. Lynn, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Ryder, Lauren, and Keels all made it. I see the boy from Abnegation I saw staring at me earlier in the crowd and I'm caught by surprise. He sees me staring and I wave again. He waves back and smiles. When Max is done with the speech, he asks me to come up and I stand on the wall.

"Let's put a little show on shall we?" Max whispers in my ear. Marlene did this last year and Zeke the year before so I know what to do. He 'accidentally' pushes me off the wall with a little oops. I put on a face of horror and scream wildly as I fall down. From down on the net, I look above, I see all the new initiates rush to the edge to see where I am, but I know they don't see anything from above. I roll from the net and a pair of hands grab my arms to steady me. Zeke smiles and turns around.

"FIRST JUMPER: TRIS" he yells and I get a bunch of cheering. Zeke hugs me and murmurs in my ear. "I'm glad you stayed" his breath tickling my ear. I giggled.

"Wouldn't choose any other faction for the world." I whisper back before pulling away. I stand by the Dauntless-born Initiates. I hear a high-pitched scream and two figures fell into the net. Uriah no doubt. Indeed Uriah does jump out of the net and runs over to me like a little baby, Marlene following behind him. In the next ten minuets all the initiates, Dauntless born and transfers, are down on the Dauntless compound. The transfers are with Max and the Dauntless-born are with Zeke? Since when does he train initiates? I thought he works in the control room. He see's my confused expression and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I had to change since _Max_ wanted someone else to do control room work this time" he sighs. I nod and turn back to Uriah.

"Alright! Well, for all of you transfers, Welcome to Dauntless! Follow me and I'll show you your dorms and a tour of the Dauntless compound. And those of you Dauntless borns follow Zeke, I think I don't need to give you a tour now do I?" Max asks with his eyebrow raised. We all laugh and we go our separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tris P.O.V**

The first thing is getting ready in our dorms. Luckily I'm sharing a bunk with Keels, Uriah is sharing a bunk with Hector across of me, Shauna and Marlene are sharing the bunk behind me and Lynn is sharing a bunk with a girl named Kenzie. I get the bottom bunk and arrange the stuff inside my drawers then walk outside to go to the training room. I wear my regular outfit: a tight black tank top, black jeans, black ankle boots and a leather jacket. Keels and I stop by the cafeteria to pick up a muffin as we always do in the mornings.

"Race you! Who ever wins gets an extra muffin! Chocolate!" I yell at Keels as I race off towards the training room. She yells in frustration as she races behind me. I laugh and cartwheel into the training room. A couple of seconds later she jogs in behind me and rests her hands on her knees and breathes heavily.

"You knew you'd win Tris!" she whines, giving me her muffin that I take a huge bight out of. I laugh and pat her on the back. We walk towards the metal table that holds the different kinds of knifes and rest my elbows on the edge of it. This week's stage is the physical stage. I have to get in the top five or else I'll become factionless which is _not_ an option. Soon all the Dauntless born initiates pile in and Zeke walks in a couple of minuets later. He points towards the orange punching bags and we all understand. We all line up in front of the punching bag with ours names on it; Uriah on my right and Lynn on my left. I start punching the bag the way I've always been taught how. Zeke taught Uriah and I how to punch the bag properly before initiation because he said he couldn't bare it if one of us became factionless. About five minuets after I start punching the bag, the sides of my hands start blistering and Zeke comes over to check on each one of us. Zeke tells Uriah to keep his head up and then walks over to me. I keep my eyes focused on the orange bag in front of me and squeeze my fists tighter than before. He looks at me up and down before pressing a warm, calloused hand against my stomach.

"Keep tension here, remember what I told you during our practices?" he speaks in a soft low voice that makes me shiver. I nod and squeeze my stomach, his hand still pressed onto my stomach and he nods in approval before lifting it off and making it cold again. I sigh and keep punching.

**Zeke P.O.V**

As I walk into the initiation room, I see all the initiates standing and chatting around. I scan the room quickly and clear my throat, then point to the orange punching bags. Immediately, all the initiates start punching the orange bags with their names on it. I trained Uriah and Tris before the Choosing Ceremony because I wouldn't want any of them becoming factionless. That would be horrible! I lean against the table for a couple of minutes and already see some red marks on most of the initiates arms. I walk past each initiate, telling them what to do to make them better. I walk over to my brother and he keeps looking at his arms. I've always told him _not_ to!

"Keep your head up!" I say lifting his chin up. Then I take a deep breath and walk over to Tris. Ever since her 13th birthday, I've been feeling a bit more attracted to Tris. Well, she's pretty, strong, brave and well, drop-dead gorgeous. I've always thought of her as a sister and that's the reason why I've always felt the need to protect her. She's turned into a beautiful woman and I seriously have started falling head over heels in love with her. I'm gonna tell Uriah and ask him what he thinks, I mean after he kissed her yesterday, I kinda got mad, well more jealous. As I walk over to Tris, I see her fists tighten before I stand right next to her. I look at her up and down a bit and notice not enough tension in her stomach. I press one of my hands on her stomach and the other on her back.

"Keep tension here, remember what I told you during our practices?" I lean down and whisper into her ear and feel her shiver, I smile. Then she nods and squeezes her stomach tighter; I can feel her abs through her shirt. I nod and my hands off of her and walk over to the rest of the initiates. Soon training is over and I decide to have a party at my place tonight and announce that to the initiates before they leave. They all whoop and holler before running out to the cafeteria. Then I motion Uriah to stay. He walks over with a confused look on his face.

"I like Tris!" I blurt out, before blushing a deep red. Uriah laughs.

"Oh, sorry. I guess you're jelly that I kissed her yesterday!" he smacks my arm playfully.

"I'm serious! What should I do!" I sigh and fling my head back.

"You should tell her, I mean I'm sure she'll say something about it." Uriah says in a soft voice then pats my back. And I nod weakly.

"I'm gonna go get lunch. Wanna come?" he asks and I nod. Then we walk out together and into the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sorry, it's short! :( Had writers block. And tons of stupid homework!

**Zeke P.O.V**

I get to the cafeteria and sit at our usual table and notice that Tris isn't there. I sigh and grab some cake before sliding into my seat. After a couple of minuets, I see Tris walk in with a girl and three other boys. Transfers, I'm guessing. She walks over and smiles.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. So this is Christina, Will, Tobias and Eric. They're new here and I figured they could sit with us." She slides into the seat in front of me and takes a bite of my cake. I grin; and then I hand her mine. Christina and Will sit on the other side of Tris and Eric slides into the last seat next to Tris. I give him a dirty look. She sighs then starts to eat her cake. I notice that he keeps staring at her and I know she doesn't like that much attention. He keeps staring and she's paling a bit now. She looks up at Uriah and me; her grey-blue eyes say help. Uriah just laughs and shakes his head.

"Trissy-poo lets go get some more cake!" I suggest reaching over the table and grabbing her hand. I feel her relax as we walk together up to the line.

"Thanks Zeke! Ugh, I hate it when people look at me like that." she thanks me, circling her small arms around my waist and I hug her back. She smells like a mixture of lavender and rose. She pulls away and I feel cold already. She orders a cake and I pay for her. She smiles and we walk back to the table.

"You can sit in my seat if you want Tris. I know that you're uncomfortable around them" I say before we reach our table. She nods and kisses me on the cheek; I walk around the table and plop next to Eric. He gives me a dirty look and I smile sweetly at them. Tris giggles and I smile at her. So we eat the rest of lunch with no commotion. After that Uriah and I go up to the party store named: Party On! That's where we get all our stuff for our parties and since we go there so often, we get a 50% off discount nowadays. Uriah goes off to get a tattoo while I buy all the stuff we need and walk home. I see Lynn and Eric making out in the hallway and I look away in disgust. I get home and take out everything down in the party cave. Then Ryder, Hector, Will, Mike, Jason, Aiden and Chase come help me set up. The party starts in a couple of hours and I'm wondering what Tris is doing now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Tris P.O.V**

Uriah, Christina and I decide to get some tattoos. Christina kept talking about what kind of designs we would want for our tattoos. I'm only half-listening because I keep replaying the scene in the cafeteria earlier with Zeke. He helped me then paid for my cake and then traded seats with me. Then I kissed his cheek and hugged him as a thank you. I'm still wondering if I over did it. I don't want anything to be ruined. I'm going to tell Uriah that I'm Divergent at the tattoo parlor. I can't keep a secret from him that long. I never have. When we get there I smile at Tori and since I work there as a part-time job, I get a bit of a discount every time I get a tattoo or a piercing. I got my first tattoo for my 16th birthday: infinity sign on my side with 'brave' written in cursive in part of the lines. I have three piercings: two on my right ear and one on my left. Today, I want to get a two tattoos and a belly button piercing. Christina squeals as she goes through a sketch book that Tori gave her. I pull Uriah onto the side and he smiles down at me.

"What's wrong Trissy?" he asks, looking concerned.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone and I'm trusting you because you have been my family since I was small" I take a deep breath.

"I'm Divergent." I whisper into his ear.

"Me too." He whispers back. I spring away surprised and he nods.

"What were your two factions?" he asks.

"Abnegation and Dauntless." He nods "Mine were Dauntless and Candor."

"I'm glad I let that out. Let's go get our tattoos!" I smile as he drags me behind him. We all sit down in the chairs. Bud is doing Uriah, who has his ear taped back for some reason, Cameron is doing Christina, and Tori is doing mine, I've decided to get a Dauntless symbol on my upper shoulder and three ravens from my collarbone down to my heart, each one representing a person: my dad, Uriah and Zeke. They've gotten me through my hard times and lifted me up when I was down. After Tori finished my tattoo, I go over to the glass case where they have all the piercings. I chose a black diamond on a chain so it dangles a bit. I grip the armrests as Tori pokes it into my belly, it hurt for a second and then soon went away. Christina comes over and notices the chain.

"Nice choice! Look at my tattoo! I love it!" she squeals, bringing up her leg so that I could see her tattoo. The detail on that one tattoo is amazing; she got a black rose with thorns twisting up her ankle! Uriah comes over and I see a green snake coiling up his ear. He notices the chain and gives me thumbs up. Tori's done and we walk out of the parlor. Uriah disappears to help for the party and I want to go back to the dorm, but Christina has other ideas.

"Let's go shopping!" I nod furiously since I love shopping but no one will go with me except Christina of course! We both run to my favorite shop: Forever Dauntless. They have the latest styles and when I go here alone, it's not fun. Lauren works here so sometimes she helps me out.

"Hi Lauren! This is Christina; she transferred from Candor and loves shopping. Christina, this is Lauren and I've known her since forever!" Lauren squeals.

"We are going to be the best of friends. I help Tris go shopping all the time when I have my shift, but now we have you and you must try these on! They would look adorbs on you!" Lauren whisks Christina away into the back of the shop. I laugh and follow them. After a while Christina has a handful of things to try. She tries them all on and asks me which one I like the best.

"Hmm, you look amazing in all of them but I have to say the black mid-thigh dress, the one with the lace finish. And the black strap on heels look so good too!" I nod as she comes out seconds later in the exact outfit.

"I was hoping you would pick it!" she takes my hand and drags me over to the racks after racks of clothes. She notices the tattoo on my side.

"You did not tell me you had that!" she points at it. I smile and she whispers in Laurens ear. Lauren grins.

"Ok, Tris, we are going to get you an outfit and you_ have_ to try it on. You wait here." Lauren pushes me into a changing room. About five minuets later, Christina throws some clothes at me and a pair of shoes. I change into them and I'm astonished at what I see. I'm wearing a black tube top underneath a black silk shirt that's open at the sides showing off my tattoos, black skinny jeans, black knee high boots with silver buckles at the top and a black snake-like bracelet that circle up my forearm. I walk out and they squeal before hugging me. We buy the clothes and Christina helps me put on my make-up, just a bit, some black eyeliner and mascara. She shakes my hair out of my ponytail and brushes it. When she was done, we walk down to Zeke's house and see the party in full swing. I knock on the door and Zeke comes to the door. He sees me and his jaw drops. I blush and close it with my hand before walking in.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Zeke P.O.V**

The party had started about half an hour ago and I still don't see Tris. I hear the bell ring and I rush to the door. I open it and see Tris with Christina at her side and my jaw immediately drops. She's wearing a black flowy shirt that's open at the sides, showing her tattoos. She's wearing simple black skinny jeans with knee high boots and the slightest make up around her eyes, completed with a snake bracelet coiling up her forearm. She blushes and closes my jaw with her hand before walking in. I turn around and grab her hand then pull her closer to me.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," I whisper into her ear.

"Thanks, you don't look that bad either." She grins and she laces her fingers with mine as we walk towards our friends. I see Shauna making out with Ryder on the couch, Uriah and Marlene sharing a drink, Christina straddling Will, and Lauren kissing Tobias. I lead Tris towards a little table in the back and order a beer.

"You got those today didn't you?" I ask pointing to the ravens. She nods.

"What do the ravens mean?" I ask just wondering. She blushes and tells me.

"One for each important person in my life: my dad, Uriah and… you" she says pointing to each bird in turn. Me she said is all I'm thinking about. I want to tell her that I like her so bad but I'm going to wait.

"How about we play Bed, Wed or Dead in my room with the gang?" I ask. She nods and takes a sip of my drink.

"IF YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND, THEN LEAVE PLEASE! PARTAYS OVER THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!" I yell standing on top of the bar table. Everyone leaves except for Ryder, Keels, Chase, Lynn, Hector, Will, Christina, Tobias, Eric, Shauna, Marlene, Mike, Jason, Kenzie, Aiden, Uriah, and Tris.

"Ok guys lets play Bed, Wed or Dead." I smirk as everyone circles around me. Tris and Uriah are sitting next to me.

"ME FIRST!" I yell.

"Tris your choices are, Will, Uriah and me!" everyone laughs at her paled face.

"Um, Bed Uriah since I've known him the longest, Wed Zeke since I've known you long too and sorry Will, Dead you since I just met you." He fake groans and we all laugh.

"Tobias. Lauren, Marlene, and Christina." She giggles at the three girls who have shoes or pillows ready in hand to throw at him. He gulps.

"BedLaurenWedMarleneandDeadChristina" he says quickly then buries his face into the carpet as Lauren and Christina start pelting him with pillows.

"Ouchie! Stop!" he locks his hands around his head. Finally, Eric and Will drag them off of him and calm them down. Tobias rubs his head a bit before scanning the circle.

"Eric. Tris, Lauren, Shauna." He states.

"Bed Tris, since she's hot, Wed Lauren cuz I want to and Dead Shauna, that girl scares me." Next to me Tris shivers and leans closer to me.

"Zeke. Shauna, Marlene, Tris" Eric sneers.

"Why am I in almost everyones choice?" Tris groans.

"Bed Shauna, Wed Tris and Dead Marlene. Sorry Mar Mar." I grin sheepishly.

"Ok, Keels. Ryder, Will or Uriah" I state.

"Um, ok. Let's see. Bed, Uriah. Wed Ryder and Dead Will." She blushes.

"Guys lets play something else. This is getting old!" Tris groans.

"Ooh, Never Have I Ever!" she yells and everyone nods. I help her grab shots and give them to everyone.

"Ok. I'll go first. Never Have I Ever gotten a tattoo?" Tris starts. Ryder, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Jason, Tris and I take a sip.

"Right. Of course the Stiff wouldn't have the guts to get a tattoo!" Jason spits out laughing and everyone else joins in except for Tris who looks mad. Tobias turns a very lovely shade of red.

"Never Have I Ever had a crush on Tris" All the boys take a sip including me and Tris looks at me with surprise. I smile weakly at her and all the girls smack the boys heads.

"Never Have I Ever peed in my pants" Uriah takes a sip and everyone laughs.

"Never Have I Ever gotten a belly piercing." Tris and Lynn take a sip.

"WHAT! LEMME SEE!" Lynn yells lifting up Tris' shirt. The black chain dangles from her belly and everyone 'oohs' over it. Tris' stomach clenches and she quickly pulls her shirt down.

"I'm thinking of getting one right here too." Tris says pointing to the top of her ear.

"Lynn, I think you're influencing me too much" she jokes and Lynn smirks.

"Ohmygosh! It's like 3AM guys! We gotta go back to the dorms. Or else _someone_ will get mad when we don't wake up later." Tris rolls her eyes at me. As everyone files out, I grab Tris' wrist.

"I had fun tonight" I say looking at her.

"Yeah, me too" Tris replies standing on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"Good night Zeke" she says squeezing my hand before walking out, leaving me smiling like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Zeke's P.O.V**

After an amazing night with the gang, today is combat training. I walk into the dorm and bang my fist on a steel pole so hard it echo's in the dorm, waking everyone up. They slowly sit up on their beds rubbing sleep off their eyes. My eyes land on Tris and we lock eyes.

"Be in the training room in five minuets" I say our eyes not breaking contact.

"We are doing two-person skirmishes," Tris' eyes light up at that. "You will be ranked on this so you better do your best" and she smirks. I turn on my heel and walk out into the training room. Tris arrives a minuet later with a muffin in hand.

"You had time to go to the cafeteria? And didn't even think about bringing me one?" I ask gaping. She laughs and produces a second muffin from the back. I grab it and take a huge bit.

"Don't be surprised. And I did think about bringing you one. See? I'm that nice!" she says poking me with a finger. Soon, all of the initiates trail in. Kenzie walks up next to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Zeke" she purrs. I brush off her hand but she grabs onto my hand. I spot Tris in the corner of the room leaning against a punching bag, glaring daggers at Kenzie. I suppress a smile and turn to Kenzie.

"Go and find another guy to flirt with" she gapes at me and I step into the ring.

"Ok. First up, first jumper and last jumper" Tris and Kenzie step into the ring, putting their hands in front of their faces.

"Rules. Match does not end until either one of you is knocked out cold or one of you give up. Good Luck." I step out of the ring and watch. They circle each other a bit in the start. Tris lunges forward and jabs Kenzie in the throat. Kenzie stumbles and throws a punch at Tris who catches it. Tris slowly twists Kenzie's arm then flips her on to the ground. Tris brings back her elbow and thrusts it at Kenzie's face, which results a bleeding nose.

"S-stop. I'm d-d-done" Kenzie crawls away from Tris holding her nose. I circle Tris' name on the board and Tris smirks. The next couple of fights are a bit longer: Uriah won to Chase, Lynn to Jason, Lauren to Kayla, Keels to Marlene, Ryder to Hector, Tris to Lauren, Ryder to Lynn, Tris to Keels and Uriah to Ryder. Now, Uriah and Tris are pared up. Nothing has happened so far but shuffling. Suddenly, Tris jumps in the air, kicking Uriah in the jaw and chest, knocking him back. She slides underneath his legs and throws a punch at Uriah, but he catches it and uses his free hand to punch her jaw. She gasps and flips him to the ground. Uriah grabs her wrist, flinging her to the other side of the ring, her head hitting the edge. Tris' head rolls back and she doesn't move. Uriah kneels next to her and hovers a hand over her mouth. He sobs and beckons me over to him. I check her pulse on her wrist and feel….. nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Zeke's P.O.V**

"She's not breathing!" I gasp and slide an arm under her neck and knees. Marlene walks over to Uriah and punches his nose but I barley notice. I get up and rush to the infirmary. Halfway there, I hear shoes slapping against the pavement behind me and see a tear-streaked face of Marlene. Marlene has been Tris' friend since they were little. I rush up to the front counter and Max looks up from his computer. His eyes widen at the sight of Tris.

"She's not breathing." Marlene chokes out. Max rushes into one of the closets and I set Tris down into a bed. Max drags an oxygen tank towards her and hooks her up. He places the mask on around her mouth and starts to tap furiously on the tablet. After a couple of minuets, he stops. Through the clear tubes I see a blue-ish clearish color of something flow into the mask.

"I have to go but this should do it" he says kissing her forehead before leaving.

"Come on Tris. Come on!" I hold her hand up to my mouth and leave it there. Marlene just sits next to her with her face in her hands, sobbing. I keep looking at Tris and start to see a slight movement in her chest and her oxygen mask starts to fog up. Tris' eyes slowly flutter open and her head darts side to side a bit, yanking on her mask so I ease it off.

"Um, someone please tell me what happening because I'm completely clueless right now" Marlene's head jerks up at the sound of Tris' voice and smiles, before tackling her into a hug.

"Can't. Breath! Too. Tight. MARLENE!" Tris wheezes and Marlene pulls back looking guilty.

"Sorry! But I thought you were dead for the past ten minuets! So what happened was Uriah knocked you out and you weren't alive for like ten minuets so Zeke brought you to the infirmary and Max hooked you up to this special life-giving machine" Marlene says really fast.

"Thanks Zeke. Um, can I have water?" she asks weakly. I nod and fill a cup with water. I set the cup on the side table and grab some more pillows and arrange them so Tris is sitting up straight. I pick up the cup again and hold it at her lips as she takes little sips.

"I'm gonna go tell the others!" Marlene says standing up and hugging Tris once more before leaving.

"Hey. You okay?" Tris asks taking my hand in hers. I nod and draw patterns in her palm with my thumb. Her whole entire body seems to relax. That's odd. It's never happened before.

"Zeke, I have something to tell you" she takes a deep breath before continuing. "I've kind of had a crush on you growing up. I mean I still do and it's kind awkward that I have a crush on my best friends brother who seems like my brother and it felt awkward not telling you sooo…. yeah. That was nerve wrecking" she fumbles with the hem of her shirt. Tris likes me! She actually likes me! I feel so happy right now.

"I like you too" I say lifting her chin up to look at me.

"You mean you like like me or you like-me-as-a-sister like me?" she asks a nervous smile playing at her lips.

"I 'like like' you" I confirm mimicking her. I don't know who moved first, but we end up in each other's arms, kissing. Her fingers curl into my shirt, tugging me closer to her. When we pull away for air, she beams at me.

"I feel so much better right now!" she says throwing back the covers and doing a back flip. I gape at her and she laughs. I smile at her and I remember something, my smile disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Tris asks nervously noticing.

"Trainers and initiates aren't supposed to have any relationships" I gulp at her but she smiles and takes my hand.

"That's okay. No one has to know. It could be our little secret. Right?" she asks and I nod smiling.

"I love you," I say as our lips meet again.

"I love you more" she replies into the kiss.

"That's not possible," I whisper into the skin right below her jaw. She giggles and rests her head on mine.

"I know" she cups my face and my hands wrap around her waist.

"Life is good" I whisper tugging her into my lap.

"Yeah, I know" she tucks her legs into her chest and buries her face into my shirt. I feel her inhaling deeply then sighing.

"Are you smelling me?" I tease running my hands through her hair.

"Maybe" she says into my shirt. My hands run down her back, the way I do when I feel the need to comfort her. She presses her body into me and sighs.

"Trissy! I'm so sorry!" I hear a screech down the hall.

"Uriah!" Tris yells jumping off my lap and running towards the sound of my brother.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to you Uriah?" I hear grunts and yelps of pain and start towards the door to help but freeze when I see my brother. His nose is bleeding and there's a nasty gash on his right eyebrow. His face, arms and legs are black and blue with bruises. He's hopping on one foot and his face contorts into pain whenever he shifts his weight.

"Well, don't just stand there and let Tris do all the work! Help me!" Uriah snaps and I rush over to pick him up. Tris pulls up three chairs and grabs a steel cart. Then she disappears into one of cabinets while I pull of Uriah's shirt, revealing more cuts and scratches. Then he sits down on the chair with difficulty.

"Tris! Grab extra clothes!" I yell and a thumbs up pops out of the cabinet across the room. A couple of minuets later, Uriah has eaten three slices of Dauntless cake and we see Tris with a cartful of stuff. She plops into the chair next to Uriah and I sit on the other side of him. She pours a clear-like substance into a small cup and dips a cotton ball into it. She uses tweezers to dab the cotton ball on his right eyebrow and does the same for the other cuts and scratches. She then grabs the shirt and pulls it over his head.

"What happened to you in the first place?" I ask as she props his injured leg on her lap, wrapping some gauze tape around his ankle.

"Well, Shauna and Ryder got mad cause they thought I killed you, and Lynn tried to stop them but this happened. I'm so sorry Tris, I got a bit out of hand. Please forgive me." He pleads.

"Don't worry Uriah. I'll always forgive you, no matter what happens. But what Shauna and Ryder did. That would be harder." Her fists ball up but I place a hand on her shoulder and she immediately relaxes.

"You told her didn't you?" Uriah asks raising his eyebrow.

"No. She did." I grin and drape an arm around Tris.

"You cheeky little monkey!" Uriah pokes Tris grinning who blushes.

"I will personally throw you into the chasm if you hurt her!" Uriah warns and I laugh. Tris smiles and leans into me.

"Since you obviously can't walk, Zeke grab a wheelchair. There's a couple in room 42A. And don't even _think_ about 'buts' Uriah" she growls and I grin. I grab a wheelchair from room 42A and push it back to them. I ease Uriah into the chair and he grabs Tris' waist and plunks her into his lap. She laughs then shifts so she doesn't hurt him. I push down the jealousy building up inside of me and push them. When we get to the dorms, Tris slips off his lap and Marlene kisses Uriah. Tris is hugging Lynn then stops in front of Shauna and Ryder. Shauna opens up her arms for Tris to hug but Tris' face has turned cold. Shauna backs up and cocks her head.

"Guys, Uriah told me all about what you did. And I'm super disappointed that you just jumped into conclusions like that. Totally unacceptable" she says crossing her arms and they both bow they're heads in shame.

"I think you should go apologize." She snarls pointing to his direction. They both nod and make their way to him. She huffs and I make my way to her. When I get closer, she whirls around and looks up to me.

"Hey" she says pressing her face into the crook of my neck. I stroke her back and kiss the top of her head.

"Fearlandscapes tomorrow. I have to go set up." I say not wanting to leave her but she nods and presses her lips softly onto mine.

"See you tomorrow." She says and I leave her in the dorm. I glance back and see her still staring at me. I wave and she blows me a kiss. Then, I don't look back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for all the Zeke P.O.V's. Don't worry. I will do Tris' P.O.V's soon! :)**

Chapter 9

**Zeke P.O.V**

The next day, I wake up early and go to the cafeteria. It's pretty much deserted except for Tris who is sitting down at one of the tables. She notices me and her whole entire face lights up. Tris beckons me over and smiles.

"Good morning" I say taking her hand.

"I figured you'd be out here so I bought you a slice of Dauntless cake" she wriggles her eyebrows and pushes the piece of cake next to her in front of me. I pick up the fork and shove the whole thing into my mouth. Tris laughs and cuts a small piece of hers. We just eat our cake and go our separate ways. The order of people I have to watch are: Lynn, Hector, Shauna, Ryder, Marlene, Lauren, Chase, Keels, Kenzie, Jason, Mike, Uriah and Tris. I've just finished Uriah and his fear today was jumping off the chasm. He knew it wasn't real since he is Divergent. I am too. I open the door and call Tris' name. She smiles at me then walks in.

"Did you enjoy your cake?" she asks sliding onto the chair.

"Yup. But I owe you now" I say as I wipe the spot on her neck with antiseptic where I will inject her.

"Be brave Tris" I whisper before pushing the needle into her skin. I turn to the screen where I could see her landscape. I see Tris in a large field and she's looking around wildly. All of a sudden, black birds, probably crows come swirling around her. They pecked at anything visible: her face, her arms, her hands. She sank down to her knees, screaming. Then after screaming some more, she muttered to herself the same thing that I had told myself when I went through my landscape.

_This isn't real_

She's Divergent. Only a Divergent would know the stimulation isn't real. Tris takes a deep breath and sinks her face into a puddle by her feet. The puddle grew into a sea of grass and seaweed as she swam deeper. Then she bolts up in her seat, her eyes wide with fear. She takes an uneven breath and I take a seat at the edge of the chair. I open up my arms and she crawls into them. She breathes in and out slowly while I rub her back soothingly.

"You're Divergent" I whisper. Her head whips around to face me, her eyes wide with surprise. She nods her head slowly, and then snuggles back into my chest.

"Don't worry, I am too. Just make sure to think the way a Dauntless would go through them on the last stage of initiation." I warn. She nods and looks up at me. In her eyes, I see a mixture of love, longing and sadness. Tris reaches up and tangles her fingers into my hair then tugs my lips towards hers. Her lips move softly against mine, but pulls away way too soon.

"The first time is always the hardest Tris" I say as she stands up.

"I have to come back again?" she asks bewildered. I nod.

"O-okay. Um, tomorrow then?" she asks tentatively.

"Yup." I nod and give her a quick hug before she disappears out the door.


End file.
